A Spider's Pet Snake
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Always losing to Kyo, always having arguments with a haunting voice inside of his own mind, and having to deal with violent idiots a lot of the time has made Iori Yagami truly have a very rough outlook on life. However, when his path crosses with Juri Han herself, perhaps his life won't suck nearly as bad as it used to. An Iori x Juri oneshot.


_**[Disclaimer] I DO NOT own "Street Fighter" or "The King of Fighters"... Like, at all. I don't own anything, period. If I did, then who knows what would happen.**_

_**[Author's Note] Hello, everyone! I'm back with yet another story that hopefully someone will like. Is this pairing weird? Yes! But like I once mentioned before, I'm ALL about strange pairings. It's much more interesting that way, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! Oh, and sorry about any typos and OOC-ness! I am not the best at this kind of stuff, okay? ;)**_

**(A Spider's Pet Snake)**

December the 27th in the year 2014 was a day the young and always brooding Iori Yagami would surely never forget. It was the day when he actually discovered something about himself, and it was something he very deeply believed he would never actually fathom in his life. Somebody that day, for once in his life, actually made him feel... well, human. Iori was a guy who never enjoyed the simple things in life. His childhood was messed up, but his teen years was even worse; and even to this very day, he still thinks about one thing and one thing only: Kyo Kusanagi. Killing Kyo was pretty much the only thing keeping him going. Killing Kyo made Iori feel like he actually had a purpose in life.

But, sometimes, when he would just sit down in his lonesome and think about this whole Kusanagi ordeal, he would question himself about why he even hates Kyo to begin with. Back then, killing Kyo was a strong passion of his. But now? Now, Iori kind of did not care as much as he used to. Sure, he still hates Kyo, even though he struggles to remember why, but the whole "killing" feeling thing that he had towards him clearly wasn't nearly as potent as it used to be. Anyway, back on what happened to him on the 27th of December that year, it all went down like this.

It was a very cold and gloomy night as Iori, along with his fellow band members, all played their famed Jazz music to their usual small audience of people in their small, humble Jazz club. Iori, as always, was feeling miserable today, but there was something about his bass guitar that just made him forget about how crappy and pointless his life felt to him. Whenever he picked it up and started playing it, Iori felt all of his troubles and other worries peacefully melt away; he felt the same way whenever he played his saxophone, too. However, once he finished playing his music along with his comrades, his feelings of hurt and angst instantly returned quicker than a heartbeat. He was used to this feeling, so it never bothered him that much anymore, though. Iori wasn't sure about the other members of the group, but for the past few weeks a certain new face would show up to their shows and watch them all play. He wondered if anyone ever noticed or paid this person any attention, but he never felt like asking them that, nor did he care that much.

This person Iori would easily spot amongst the somewhat large crowd was a woman, but she sure did not look or dress much like any other ordinary woman he's ever seen. She wore her silky, black hair in a odd pigtail-like fashion, she had these bright, glowing purple eyes that looked very memorizing, and the outfit she appeared to always be wearing really showed off her gorgeous, womanly figure. She was certainly beautiful to look at, but something about her seemed off to the Orochi fighter. Even though the two never once spoken to each other before, somehow he could just sense that something about this woman was much more than what meets the eye.

Another thing Iori noticed about her was how she would blankly stare at him. Every time he noticed her, his red eyes would meet up with her purple ones, and they would just stare at each other. She blinked, sure, but she would still continue to stare at him with a very devious looking smirk on her face. As weird, and even sort of creepy, as this was to him, Iori would never put too much thought or concern into this frequently happening situation. In fact, he would usually forget all about the woman once the show was over. Tonight, however, was going to end up a little bit different this time. After a few hours passed along, the Jazz show was once again over and everyone was beginning to take their leave. Some of the band members began to talk to one another before they headed out, but Iori never did that. He never talked to anyone much at all.

The redhead put away his bass guitar in the back room of the club, and then exited the place from the back door like he'd usually do. Soon as he shut the door behind him, the extremely cold weather hit his senses like a truck. It was a lot colder than he was expecting it to be. Luckily, he was dressed pretty okay for the weather. He had on his signature outfit, even though a lot of people always criticized the way that he would usually dress, not that he gave a darn about what others thought about him anyway. Iori put his hands inside his pockets, took a deep breath, and then slowly started to walk back over to his apartment building that was not so far away. The man had his head slightly down as he continued to slowly stroll back home, but a voice he seriously did not recognize broke his train of thought.

"And just where do you think you're going, Shoulders?" asked a female voice with a slight cackle.

Just the sound of it made the man cringe a little. Iori stopped walking as he slightly turned his head to look in back of himself. What he saw was the woman who would always stare at him whenever he played his music. He kind of figured he would end up meeting her in some kind of way, but he just wasn't sure how or when. In his opinion, the look on the woman's face at the moment looked like a mix between psychotic, angry and happy. She had her body leaned over slightly as she continued to gaze at the man in front of her, her hands placed on both of her hips as she waited to hear him say something back to her in return. Iori then slowly, and completely, turned himself around, the two now facing each other, but still nothing else being said. The look on his face was cold and grim, but Juri loved the look.

After being silent for a moment, he then asked her with a very low voice, "Who are you?" Iori has been wanting to ask this woman that very question for such a long time now. Just who was she exactly?

Upon hearing what he just said, this caused Juri to turn her head and laugh a little, which kind of confused Iori. What the heck was she laughing about? She hardly said anything to him as it is and she was already starting to annoy him. After she finished chuckling to herself, Juri then turned her head back around and looked the man in his scarlet colored eyes.

"Who am I? You mean, you've never heard about me before, Shoulders? I should have known, I guess," she uttered, still with that troublesome leer on her face as she began to slowly walk up to him. Iori continued to stand there and look at her, frowning and looking pretty dead in the face. Juri stretched her arms a little as she began to speak again. "Yeah, I really should have figured that you wouldn't have guessed who I am or anything. My, how stupid of me." The way her voice sounded was starting to irritate him the more he heard her speak. Juri was now standing in front of Iori, simply looking up at him and smiling creepily.

None of this was making any sense to him at all. Whatever was about to happen here, he feared that violence would ensue sooner or later. He was certain of that. "Well, you guessed right. I know nothing about you and I don't want to know anything about you. Leave me alone." And with that, the man turned around and started to walk away again.

This made Juri start to laugh out loud, but he paid her loudness no attention at all as he kept on walking away and paying her no heed. The Korean woman soon hunched her back over and placed her hands on top of her knees for balance as she continued to laugh, laugh, and laugh some more. His ignorance really sent a wild thrill down inside of her. After calming down a bit, she was soon able to say, "Well, I see they were right about you! You really are... an idiot. An idiot who is always unaware of his own surroundings."

The last words of her sentence kind of caught him off guard; how dark and evil her voice randomly started to sound also took him by surprise. "They?" he said to himself before turning back around to face her, only to find a foot flying in his face before it hit him. Her attack caused Iori to fall straight on his back, but he quickly rolled backwards and got back up on his feet and faced her. Iori then wiped his nose to check for any blood, and just like he thought, there was blood. His nose hurt like heck at the moment, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

The woman then faked a look of concern as she asked the now injured man, "Awwww... are you hurt?" Juri then ran over to him, now sending a super quick flurry of rapid kicks straight his way; Iori was blocking most of her kicks, but he could not block all of her heavy hitting attacks. "Is baby going to cry now! Are you gonna tell mommy what happened to you!" Her fake voice of concern was now replaced with one full of anger and excitement.

Iori didn't know what was going on anymore, not that he knew what was happening from the start to begin with. Since it did not seem like she was going to stop attacking him anytime soon, he believed that violence, once again, had to be the answer to all of this nonsense. After blocking another kick of hers, he quickly moved to the side and swiped at Juri's face, slicing her left cheek and making it bleed rather quickly. After that, he then head-butted her and clawed her face again. Feeling mad even getting touched by Iori, Juri reacted furiously by kicking him strongly four times; the fourth kick sent him flying into a nearby trash can as his body collided with the brick wall of a building. Now looking more angry than ever, the sadistic Korean woman began to approach the fallen Japanese man near the trash can, and she was not feeling that great anymore as of right now. Seeing that she was coming his way, Iori shook off his pain and stood back up. He was really not up for fighting right now. He just did not feel like even bothering with such acts tonight. He really didn't.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" he then asked her, sounding tired and angry as he spoke. She gave him no answer, though. Juri continued to silently approach him, and Iori began to back away from her as she continued to get closer to him. "Will you stop being such an annoying pest and just leave me alone! Who is 'they'? If you're not going to give me any answers about why you're bothering me, then leave me the hell alone! I want nothing to do with you!"

That was all Juri needed to hear from him at that point. Within the blink of an eye, the evil woman then dashed in front of the irritated redhead, and then delivered the strongest kick she could muster straight to his chest. Coughing up blood upon impact, Iori then flew straight down an alleyway that they were by at an extreme speed and collided with yet another hard wall. When his body hit the ground, he felt like he was going to lose consciousness soon. Iori never felt such incredible power like this before. Something about this woman almost started to frighten him, honestly. So that, coupled with the fact that Iori really did not feel like fighting at all, made him just lie there. Whether she killed him or not, he really did not care about the outcome of this. He has never felt so down and pathetic as he did right now.

Iori heard her footsteps getting louder and louder, feeling her unsettling presence getting closer and even more closer to him with each and every passing second. His effort of fighting back was not present with him, sadly enough. Instead of yelling at her, standing up to fight, or doing anything out of self-defense to protect himself, he only got up slightly and rested his back against the wall while wiping the small amount of blood away from his mouth; he also had a wicked bad headache at the moment. Once he knew she was right in front of him, he didn't bother looking up at her. He sincerely didn't care what was going to happen. All he could think about right now was not being able to kill Kyo and getting killed by some woman that he knew nothing about, but she apparently knows a lot of something about him.

"Pathetic..." he then heard her coldly growl at him. Juri then roughly stomped on one of his shins, but he seemed to not react to it at all. "You're such a pathetic waste of my time! And here I was thinking that you wouldn't have kept me so bored! Just what are you doing, huh?! Why aren't you fighting back!? All you did was scratch me like some sort of upset housewife or something! Where are these deadly, purple, holy flames of yours that I've heard about? Where's the so-called 'scary' and 'brutal' attacks hiding at? C'mon, Shoulders, you're REALLY pissing me off right about now!" Juri then leaned down to his face as she continued to yell loudly at him, simply not caring if anyone heard her or walked by the two. "You mean to tell me that I wasted my time finding your pathetic self, and THIS is the kind of response that I get from you?!"

Seconds after she finished screaming at him, Iori then slowly titled his head up. They both were only mere inches away from each other now, but none of them showed any concern or embarrassment at all about being so close up to one another like this. "Shut up... Just shut up," Iori muttered with a hushed, yet angry tone in his voice. "I don't know you and I don't know who set you up to this crap. You and whoever told you about myself can both rot in the afterlife. I always seen you looking at me whenever I'm playing in that stupid club... and it always pisses me off, too. In fact, since you're here right in front of me, it makes me want to snatch that ugly smile right off of your ugly face. But, since I don't feel like putting up with stupidity and idiots like yourself, then I'll reframe from doing that. Now, if you're going to kill me or whatever, then just get it over with and stop being such an annoying, loud maggot..."

As Juri listened to every word that Iori said to her, for some reason she started to cool down and relax a little. In fact, all of the sudden, a different kind of idea popped up inside of that sick and twisted mind of hers. Just thinking and looking at Iori right now was starting to make her feel a lot less bored by the second. He seen her beginning to smile at him again, and just that creepy looking smile alone made him feel sick and bothered.

"You may not know anything about me, but I sure as hell know a lot about you, Shoulders," spoke the Korean woman, her voice sounding almost seductive when she voiced that to the man. Juri then carefully bent down and sat herself down on top of Iori's lap. The depressed redhead was not expecting her to do this, but he tried to show no surprise about it at all.

"I have a name, you cur... And get off of me-"

Iori's words were cut off immediately as Juri grabbed his face with one hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes as her left eye started to glow a very bright looking purplish color. "I know you have a name, Iori Yagami... but I'll call you whatever I please, got it?" Her voice still sounded a little seductive-like, but now something threatening and very eerie followed along with it this time. She then let go of his face as she moved even closer toward his face, and even though Iori felt beyond stunned about how insanely beautiful that she looked, and the fact that she was sitting down on top of him like this, his face and body shown no signs of such things at all. "By the way... Shoulders... make me get off." Her voice was almost a whisper, but he heard her very clearly. The way her voice was sounding was making his heart beat like crazy and his blood pressure start to rise. Juri was now starting not to sound so annoying to him much anymore.

Iori was not much of a fan when it came down to romance, women, kissing, or any other kind of sexual like activity, but he most certainly could not deny that the woman before him was beyond a marvel to look at. She was beautiful, sexy, and actually starting to turn him on. However, he hated how she was making him feel like this. Iori never wanted to ever get involved in situations like this. He did kiss his girlfriend a few times before she died, and he did even somewhat mess around with Mature and Vice from time to time, but Iori never grew addicted or cared that much at all about romance and sex, unlike most people. He always believed that he wouldn't allow it to happen much. But now, that is seeming a whole lot more tough than he thought it would. Instead of replying to her, or making her get off of himself, he only stared at her, still with his usual depressed looking expression.

"Hmm? What's that? You DON'T want me to move?" teased the woman with a very amused looking expression on her face. After laughing for a few seconds, she then lowly voiced, "I thought you wouldn't mind. Gee, I wonder how I knew that."

Iori then turned his head away from hers in disgust, still wishing none of this was even happening in the first place. "Shut up. I'm warning you, woman... My patience is wearing thin and I am getting really tired of looking at you and listening to you ramble like an idiot. If you don't tell me who you are and what you want with me, I will ki-"

"What? Kill me? Yeah, yeah, maybe you should have tried that a little better before I kicked your butt a while back," laughed the woman, cutting the man off before he finished speaking, which only made him even more angry. "And since you're SO worried about my name and knowing what I want... you can call me Juri. As for what I want from you... I was sent to kill you! And trust me, I still want to kill you! So bad I do!"

She sounded and looked so happy when she said that. The man then turned his head and looked at his enemy yet again, calmly saying to her, "Then do it... Get it over with and be done with me." He didn't care who sent her, he didn't care if she did kill him or not, he just wanted all of this to end. Little did he know, this was far from being over.

Juri looked down at him for a bit, and then slowly placed her hand on the right side of his face. It may have been cold right now, but her hand felt so soft against his face, and so warm. "Aw, why the hurry though, Shoulders? There's no need to rush." She sounded sincere, almost gentle, but something in her voice always sounded like she could not be trusted. Iori liked it, too. He didn't know why, but for some reason he liked it a lot. "In all reality, I've been putting this job off for a while. Soon as I found you, I was supposed to rid of you then, but... I think I might have had a change of heart. Well, at least with you." She then let go of his face right after she said that to him.

Iori still did not get any of this much, but he was also losing the will to care much anyway. "And why is that...?" he then asked her, still looking bothered and out of it.

Juri then slowly began to move her head down toward his neck while huskily speaking to him, "Because men like you would sort of be a huge waste to just kill quickly. And trust me, there isn't a lot of men like you, Shoulders."

Soon as Iori began to voice out his reply to Juri's statement, his words quickly turned into a very deep hiss as he felt her small teeth place a bite on his neck. She did not bite him hard enough to break skin, but it sure was a pretty strong bite nonetheless, and it forced Iori to feel pleasure from it, along with a slight bit of pain. The feeling was perfect, basically. His reaction to what she just did made Juri giggle darkly, yet happily as she continued to keep her teeth grasping at the flesh of his neck. The woman then gently removed her mouth away from his neck, afterwards licking him in the spot that she just bit, which made the man make another weird hissing-like sound again. Juri was starting to get much more into this than she was expecting to, but she seemed to not really mind it.

"You like that, don't you?" he then heard her ask him, her voice dark, low and sexy.

What was she doing to him all of the sudden? Iori was not thinking something as random as this would just happen between them like this, but it was indeed happening it seemed like. He was not completely powerless, though. Iori could easily do something to stop her or even hurt her if he wanted to, but that was just the thing, **IF** he **WANTED** to. Right now, even though he doesn't know her at all and she just injured him pretty badly just a while ago, he felt himself weakening to her unique charm and her words. Not any woman could easily get him to feel this way. Heck, his own girlfriend didn't make him feel like this even when she was alive. Something about Juri's look, smell and attitude just hooked him, and it was getting stronger by the second. Nevertheless, Iori still tried to control himself about everything that was happening right now the best that he possibly could.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here, woman, but whatever it is... I think you should find someone else to waste your time with," stated Iori, something in his voice missing in it.

Juri just laughed at what Iori said to her, later grabbing his face with one hand again, tilting his head up and forcing him to look her in the eyes. She looked so beautiful, and yet so creepy and crazy at the same time. Juri really was unlike any other to Iori, she really was.

"Shut the hell up, Shoulders. Why are you acting like you're honestly wanting me to stop and leave you alone?" asked the devious woman with a smirk on her face. He did not respond to her. He only continued to stare up at her as she continued to ramble to him. "You know darn well if I stood up right now and carried on with my life, you would be missing me already. I know you would, so don't act like you're so calm and collected, you little turd!" Her voice at this time sounded angry, but also so dang cheerful. It sounded... odd to him, to say the least.

Iori then started to look very angry again as he yelled at the woman, "You don't know how I would feel, cur! You may think that you know about me, but you don't! I don't need any of your nonsense! I don't want any of your bull crap! So why don't you just get your disgusting butt off of me and go die somewhere, you hideous, annoying tick!"

Instead of looking mad and insulting him back, Juri just wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him another one of her strange looking smiles. Her look confused Iori. In fact, that was all she kept on doing to him, confusing him.

"Oooo... such anger! Such anger is coming out of you right now! I freakin' love it! Go on, tell me more, Shoulders! Tell me how much you hate and despise everything that I'm doing right now! Why don't you stop being such a whinny brat and do something to stop me then, huh?! If you feel like you're being molested or something, then do something about it! Why not grow a pair and fight me off of you!? C'mon now, pull that dirty tampon from out of your anus and start being a man for once, Shoulders! Hell, I thought I was dealing with a man here, not some pansy, good for nothing, sack of crap, fruit cup!"

After she yelled that straight to his face, Iori then spat in her face out of rage, which caused Juri to close her eyes. As if she saw it coming, Juri reacted by instantly spitting back in his face, as well. After wiping the spit from off her face with her arm, she then looked at Iori again, also seeing him wiping his face off, too.

Juri then roughly gripped Iori's neck with her hand as she forcefully pushed his back harder up against the wall. She brought her face close down to his own, so close that their lips touched very faintly now. Iori thought that she was about to kiss him, but instead she started talking to him again.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I thought. You don't want me to get up and you don't want me to leave. You don't, do you? No, you don't... You know you want this just as badly as I do." The way Juri spoke this time sounded a whole lot different to him now. Instead of seeming loud and irate, she now spoke much more soothed and huskily. Though Iori did not want to admit it, she was right and he knew that. He didn't want her to leave and he didn't want her to stop. Strange thing is, though, he just met her and knows nothing about her, and yet he couldn't deny that he wanted her. He was starting to want this woman badly.

"You... Y-you don't know what you're doing here! Do you always just go around and start messing around with people like this?" Iori then asked her, sounding honestly curious to know just that.

Juri chuckled wickedly at his comment, and then replied lowly, "Of course not. And besides, a lot of men usually never interest me at all. You, however..." Juri then very slowly licked her lips before finishing her statement with, "You are someone that just catches my eye... and other parts of my body, too, Shoulders."

Feeling like his mind just went blank and he lost utter control over his own body, Iori decided to close the tiny gap that was between them by joining their lips together. Juri was a little caught off guard, but that did not stop her from kissing him back immediately. She moved her hand from off of his neck and instead placed them both on top of his shoulders. Iori, on the other hand, placed his rough hands onto her hips, slowly making his way up to her back. When she started to feel his hands touch her almost bare back, she felt just how hard and rough his hands actually were. She never felt anything like it before, but it was a welcoming feeling nonetheless.

The kisses they were exchanging were not light or sweet by any means of the word, but instead they were quite sloppy, lust driven, and just flat-out wild. It did not take long for their tongues to come into play, and that just made their crazy, passionate make out that much more rowdy. Each second that passed during this, the more Iori and Juri began to lose themselves to lust. The cold weather around them was sure starting to feel much more hot the more these two kept this up, and they were showing no signs of stopping. All of their senses were absorbing in every last once of pleasure that they could get, and though Iori smelled like cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, even that was turning Juri on beyond belief. After minutes upon minutes of crazily kissing each other, Juri then pulled away from Iori, a loud lip smacking sound and a thin string of spit following along afterwards. They both then gazed at each other, the two of them breathing rather heavily now because of just how much energy they were putting behind their passionate actions.

"You taste so good! Better than I thought you would, actually," said Juri, her voice dripping with pleasure.

Iori stood quiet as he continued to look at her. He couldn't seem to get over how amazing she looked. Juri had such a strikingly amazing beauty about her, and at this very time it took Yagami Iori every fiber in his being to not forcibly pin her very sexy, lithe, slightly muscled body down onto the cold ground and roughly ravage her until his heart's content. Since she was still sitting on his lap, Juri decided to takes things a little bit further by quickly turning herself around, her back now facing the hazy-minded redhead. Iori's eyes kind of widened at the sight presented before him, and Juri noticed that as she turned her head around to look in back of herself and at him. Her back looked amazing, it looked absolutely stunning to him. And Juri's backside was another thing to marvel at. Iori was never the kind of a guy to be distracted by the rear end's of anybody at all, but when it came down to Juri? She was another story in this matter. She practically had Iori drooling; he actually kind of was due to their recent spit swapping session that happened not so long ago at all.

The look on his face only made Juri more heated than before. Wanting to see just how crazy she could drive him, Juri then started to ever so slowly move her lower body around on his lap. After a few seconds of that, she decided to speed up a little as she started to move a bit faster now. A groan of unbearable pleasure soon enough escaped Iori's mouth, though he desperately tried to stop it from happening. He hated sounding and feeling so powerless, and Juri knew that she had him now. She had him right where she wanted him. The Korean woman laughed quietly as she continued to look at Iori as she grinded against him, the sexual friction between the two almost becoming way too painfully sensual to even bare. As she kept up this teasing, Juri then started to shake her hips from side to side while still moving against Iori, the plump cheeks of her heart shaped buttocks jiggling wonderfully with each and every shake that she did with her wide hips. Iori did not know what to call the clothes that she was wearing, but whatever it was she really, **really** looked good in it to him. Iori felt like he could watch her do this forever, but his self-control was painfully slipping away from him rapidly.

Now looking more horny in the face than ever, Iori then decided to place his hands on her waist again, watching the woman as she continued to gracefully move and grind herself against the lower half of his built body. She felt herself becoming increasingly wet, too. The more this went on, the more terribly uncomfortable Iori was starting to feel wearing his pants. In fact, it began to hurt him more than his ribs right about now; Juri's powerful kick really left an impression on Iori's ribs, and it still hurt him, too.

"It's not so disgusting now, is it?" Juri said with a tease, remembering what he said to her a little while back. Iori just shook his head and continued to stare at her hips moving around. "You like it, don't you?" she then asked, biting her bottom lip slightly. The man nodded his head, but said nothing back to her. Juri then completely stopped moving her body and started to look very angry at the redhead, soon yelling at him, "Tell me how much you freakin' like it!"

Without any warning at all, Iori then got up a little and grabbed onto one of Juri's pigtails, pulling her head back somewhat roughly. He then strongly bucked his hips forward, which actually caused Juri to gasp in response, and also moan, as he then growled deeply into her ear, "I love it! I love it and you know that I love it, you disgusting, slutty dog! And don't you dare even think about stopping now! You've come way too far... and I'm not near done with you yet!"

After closing her eyes, moaning shamelessly in heat, and afterwards laughing loudly to herself, Juri then started to move against the Orochi fighter once again, except now she moved a whole lot more enthusiastic this time around. "Yeah, that's what I like! That's what I like to hear from you!" She then turned her body around enough to face Iori, the look on both of their faces best described as passionate and lost; Juri was still moving wildly against him, and Iori was meeting her movements precisely by bucking his hips forcefully against her backside. "I've been wanting to do this for such a long time, you know. I should have done it sooner," Juri breathed, sounding almost too romantic than she may have wanted to sound at the time.

Iori, while still keeping a tight grasp on one of her pigtails, moved his other hand and placed it around her thin neck. He wasn't choking her until the point she couldn't breathe or anything, but his grip was pretty strong enough. "Yeah, maybe you should have," Iori rasped back into her ear, later kissing her lips again as they both continued to wildly grind against each other. The two did not leave from that alleyway for a long, long time. After hours of doing who knows what, the two eventually ceased their acts of passion, lust and craving. Well, for the most part.

* * *

><p>Around 5 AM in the afternoon, we now join Kyo Kusanagi and Yuri Sakazaki as the two make their way back home after attending one of Benimaru's parties; Kyo was walking Yuri home before he went home himself. A lot of people were there at the party, almost too many people. One thing Kyo was glad about was not running into Iori there. Kyo knew a party wasn't a place Iori would normally come to, but sometimes that fiery haired maniac would go just about anywhere to fight him. He easily knows this because of experience. The party lasted longer than expected, but at the end of it all everyone had a great time playing games, dancing, and even getting together and singing a few songs.<p>

"Thanks to how awesome today was, I might actually be able to sleep tonight!" said a cheerful Yuri with a smile on her face.

"Heh, heh! Hey, I'm with you on that. I also feel kind of exhausted," responded Kyo with a smirk of his own.

"But then again, I don't know..."

"Huh?" Kyo then started to look at Yuri, seeing her holding her chin as she walked, as if she was in thought. "What's wrong, Yuri? Is your stomach hurting from eating all of that food? I told you not to stuff yourself, you know! Besides, Rock cooks some pretty unhealthy food, even though it tastes good as I don't even know what."

The brown eyed brunette just looked back at the jacket wearing fighter as she spoke back with a very cute laugh, "No, it's not the food that I ate, Kyo. I was just thinking back on when Kim started singing that one song that brought everyone down to the unholy grounds of cringe city. D-don't tell me that you forgot about it that quickly!"

Kyo just started to laugh now, Yuri also laughing along with him. "Oh, THAT?" he said, letting a few more chuckles out. "No, I remember that almost too well. Dang, you're right. I mean, that song AND his terrible singing is straight up nightmare fuel! The old man should just stick to kicking and lecturing people. Singing isn't his forte."

"Truer words have never been spoken," giggled Yuri, now starting to look sad as she looked away from Kyo. After a few seconds of silence between the two, the young woman then decided to speak again. "Um, K-Kyo?"

"Yeah?" he replied back, looking at her again.

Yuri then looked back at him. "I had a really fun night tonight... And, um, thank you so much for wanting to walk me back to my house! I really appreciate it, you know!"

Kyo just smirked and chuckled, soon replying back to her, "Aw, it's nothing at all, Yuri. You keep me from being bored a lot. Besides, you don't annoy me like half of everyone else that I know."

"... You're such a sweet guy, Kyo..."

"Uh, thanks, Yuri. You're a sweet person, too..." Right then and there, an aura of awkwardness blanketed the two, but they tried to shake it off the best that they could.

Soon as Kyo was about to try and change the subject, Yuri interrupted him by shyly speaking out, "Kyo, I-I think there is something that you should know about me."

Knowing that he couldn't stop it from coming, Kyo decided to face this head on. The man stopped walking, and then gently grabbed onto Yuri's wrist, which also made her stop walking. With her mouth slightly open, her eyes fixated on his face, and her heart beating as fast as lightning, Yuri felt like she couldn't speak as she looked up at Kyo, and he looked very serious right now. A serious moment needs to be taken seriously, after all.

"And just what do I need to know about you, Yuri? I'm all ears," said Kyo with a stern, calm, and compassionate tone of voice, his expression matching his tone perfectly.

Instead of saying anything to him, Yuri only stared at him in amazement, and Kyo stared right back into her own eyes. Soon enough, however, Yuri very, very, very slowly began to move her head closer over toward his own. To her surprise, Kyo gradually began to lean closer over to her, as well. The two got closer, and then closer, and then even more closer to each other, their lips not too far away from joining together to create such an innocent and sweet kiss.

"Kyo..." Yuri whispered before gently closing her eyes.

"Yuri..." Kyo whispered back as he softly placed his hand on her face.

"Kiss me," were her last soft spoken words as their lips then joined together, resulting in a very sweet and feather soft kiss.

Before they could bask in this amazing feeling any longer, their kiss was suddenly interrupted by something loud and very sudden. "DIE!" a voice screamed at them, a voice Kyo knew he would hear sooner or later.

Kyo then grabbed Yuri and moved to the side, dodging the attack he knew was aimed at him if not Yuri, as well. Who he seen standing there was none other than Iori Yagami himself, Kyo's sworn enemy. "Yagami," uttered Kyo with disgust. "Just what the heck are you doing out here this late, anyway? Couldn't sleep tonight or something?"

"Like that's any of your concern, Kusanagi. Our paths just happened to cross yet again... Shall we do something about it, then?"

"How about you buzz off and get a life for a change!" spat the angry, brown haired, young man. "I'm sick of your constant attacks and threats about killing me! You can't win, so get over it! I thought you wanted to finish this back when you got your flames back, but after a usual butt kicking you ran away like the coward you truly are!"

Iori's expression shifted from normal to furious within the fraction of a second. "Watch your tongue, you bastard! I know whenever the odds are against me, but I always come back to set things straight! I swear, I **will **kill you, Kyo! Even if not tonight, or even tomorrow, someday your life will be forfeit! And it will be because of these hands!"

"Could you have shown up at least at a better time than this?" asked Kyo, looking and sounding annoyed by all this.

"Oh, did I interrupt your little movie scene? The hell with that, Kyo. I hope you and that girl both die of something terrible."

Hearing Iori say that made Kyo's blood boil; almost literally. "Hey!" yelled Kyo. "Leave Yuri out of this! If you even try to do anything to her, then I'm going to be the one doing the killing around here!" Yuri was just standing there looking back and forth at the two, not knowing what to do or say about what was happening right now.

"As if. Your first girlfriend was a sicko who defecated on your face when you were sleeping, and your second girlfriend was interested in women the whole time, was she not?" Iori then started to smirk at him. "I think your luck with women sucks just as badly as you do at graduating and fighting."

"Says the guy who's girlfriend is dead and always gets his butt kicked by ME! I'm glad she's away from you, though. Poor girl probably couldn't take looking at your ugly mug for too long, Yagami. That's probably what sent her to her death to begin with. Besides, Yuri is different! I highly doubt she'd be anything like Yuki or Ibuki!"

Now looking angry again, the redhead then said to his rival, "My girlfriend isn't dead, Kyo... In fact, she's right here with me." After saying that, Juri Han then jumped down from out of nowhere and landed right next to Iori, looking quite psychotic, as usual, as she stood up and gazed at the two brunette fighters in front of her.

"What the heck?" said Kyo, now looking rather surprised by Juri's sudden appearance. "Who the- What the heck is this? Who's this weirdo? Another servant of yours, Yagami? See, you're so much of a coward that you can't even face me on your own! You're getting desperate and lazy these days, aren't you?"

"I'll do anything to wipe you from off of the face of this Earth, Kyo. I think you should know that by now," Iori replied.

"This is the guy who you can't kill? Geez, Iori, I know you said he doesn't look like a fighter, but this is just hilarious!" spoke Juri with a slight laugh afterwards, still smiling.

Kyo then smirked back at Juri and responded rudely, "Well, I can say the same thing to you, lady. You look more like a hooker who smuggles drug money than a fighter to me. Like, aren't you cold wearing... that? It's Winter, you know? I could let you borrow my jacket since that would be the kind and mature thing to do, but giving up one of these expensive babies for a stripper is kind of too low even for my standards. Sorry about that."

Juri simply laughed at Kyo, even louder this time. "I like your friend, Iori. He's funny. He's going to be even more funny looking once we kill him!" Her voice was starting to sound much more intimidating now. "And who's that? Is that your little girlfriend there, pretty boy? I must say, she looks very cute," purred Juri, licking her lips and winking at Yuri afterwards.

"Uh... thanks?" Yuri replied uncomfortably, backing up and getting behind Kyo a little.

"**I**... will kill Kyo, Juri, not you. You're just here to back me up, not do my task. Don't get in my way," warned Iori, now doing his fighting stance.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Whatever you say, Shoulders," cackled Juri, looking pretty eager to fight as she also got into her fighting stance.

Kyo just shook his head and sighed with infuriation. "I knew today was way too awesome to end right. All right, whatever! A little fight wouldn't hurt, I guess. Beating the snot out of you and your little hooker floozy actually should make my night that much more better!" voiced Kyo with a happy looking smirk.

"Oh, I'll fight along side you, Kyo!" Yuri then told him.

"Oh, you will, eh? Heh! Okay, Yuri, but don't get hurt too bad, you hear? If it gets too crazy for you, then I'll handle the rest. I'm not sure what this lady can do, so just be careful," spoke Kyo, now beginning to do his fighting stance.

The brown eyed girl then gave her boyfriend a thumbs up and happily shouted, "You got it!" Yuri then also got into her fighting stance. "Let's go all out, Kyo!"

"Enough talk, Kusanagi... Just die."

"Ladies first, Yagami... Ladies first."

_**The End!**_

**Okay! Thank you so much for reading my first story of 2015, my friends! Only God knows if I'll write another one this year. Um, I'm sorry if you hated the whole IorixJuri or KyoxYuri thing, but hey, I write about the stuff that I like. Doesn't everybody? I always found Iori being with Juri interesting. As for Kyo and Yuri? Well, I just came to really love that pairing, as well. Anyway, like it or hate it, thank you for reading this! Sorry about anything being misspelled and all that jazz again, by the way. Typos are my enemy! Okay, well, see you later! God bless your day/night! ^_^.**


End file.
